On Broken Wings
by wild demonic angel
Summary: Alt.Uni.No alchemy.Ed is being chased by Scars street gang.Roy is lonely in his big, empty house. When they meet they discover they may have more in common than you would think.Where did all those scars come from?RoyEd HavocFury.


AN) HEY! How are my favorite readers doing? Good? Good! Anyway, here is a story that i have been working on for YEARS. Literally. I've had it written down and have been revising the chapters over and over again. I'ts not finished yet, but-hopefully-I can get inspiration from finally getting this thing down on the net. If you have any ideas about stories that you would like to se, just tell me. And for those that wrote to me on my other fics about wanting to read the first chapter to my book, I AM SO SORRY! I SWEAR that its not my fault. Just as i was finishing typing it up onto my computer i found out from my Mother Dearest(This statement is dripping with sarcasm just for those of you who have yet to pick up on the nuances of my stories and style) that we were moving, For the third time that year. The next five places(in two years) that we lived at didn't have internet and there was never enough time at the library or school (plus no way to save my progress) to get the story down. I am currently working on getting it down again. Please be patient with me! If you would resubmit your requests I will gladly get it to you when i have the time. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 1 **

Ed ran down the abandon sidewalk, not needing to look back to know that they were still after him. He could hear their feet pounding on the pavement behind him, like a stampede of raging rhinos. '_But'_ Ed thought, _' they are so much more dangerous.'_

Ed could feel himself tiring. His entire body was on fire. It screamed for him to just stop running. Each breath came harder than the last and his legs felt like jelly. But he couldn't stop running. If he did then everything that he had worked for, his dreams, ALL those SACRIFICES, would mean nothing. He couldn't let that happen.

He turned into an alley, his lat hope to throw them off his trail, and almost ran face first into a dead end. _'Damn.'_ Ed turned around just in time to see somebodys' fist connect with his stomach. Pain exploded in his abdamon and all the air in his lungs left him in a rush. "Now look what you made me do." He heard a voice say.

He stood up from his doubled over position and was shoved against the brick wall that had blocked his escape. "Why'd you have to run like that, huh?" the voice said. Ed looked up into the face that belonged to the voice. The man had short, grayish-white hair and his eyes were ruby red. Covering the most of his face was a scar in the shape of an X. To Ed this man was the very definition of 'demon'. His visage had been the stuff of nightmares to Ed ever since he had left them.

"Stay with us and we'll give you anything you want. All we ask is that you...help us relieve some 'built-up tension' every now and then. Is that so much to ask?" Ed could feel the mans hand slip into his pants as he said those words. He tried to fight back, but he felt so weak. Today was Tuesday. He hadn't eaten since Friday. Bile rose in his throat as the man started to slip his hand into his underwear.

"No!" He screamed as he gathered his strength and gave one last great shove. He caught the man off-gaurd and pushed him off, running past the mans stunned gang and into the street. He hadn't gone more than a few blocks when a wave of dizzyness overcame him. They hadn't followed him (for whatever reason he didn't know. He had been going pretty fast though so he might have just lost them.) So he thought that it wouldn't hurt just to rest for a minute. He had been running from them all day and he was so tired. With a soft sigh of exhaustion he sat down on the sidewalk. He wouldn't be resting long so here would do just fine. He rested his head against the brick building behind him and closed his eyes.

Roy put the rest of the papers away in the filing cabinet and grabed his coat and keys. As usual he was the last one out so he made sure that he locked up on his way out. He would never admit that perhaps he lingered a little longer than necessary.

As he started the long walk home he started thinking. Every week it was the same thing. He volunteered for extra shifts, maxed out his overtime, and everynight he was the last one to leave. It wasn't that he was a work-a-holic, far from it. He hated the tedious work that his 'comfy' desk job came with. He swore that a mansion could be built using the wood that all that paper came from. _'Hmm.. I should use that against Hawkeye.'_ he thought with a slight smirk froming on his lips. However, it quickly dissolved when his mind wondered back to its earlier train of thought. _'I just hate going home to an empty house. At least at work there's always something to do.'_

Roy had come from a big family. His dad had been in the military he had been proud to follow in his footsteps. At first it hadn't been bad. When he was attending the Central Military Academy he had had a roommate and had always been surrounded by his friends. His old Academy roommate, Maes Hughes, was still his best friend and they had no problem keeping in touch. And of course he had other friends, like his suordinates that he saw everyday, but somehow it just wasn't the same. When he had graduated from the Academy he had been on his own for the first time in his life. No little brothers and sisters annoying him all the time. No Hughes coming in at 2:30 in the morning drunk off his feet from yet another party. It had been everything that he had ever wanted. He had plenty space to himself and could deorate everything the way he wanted. It had been perfect.

Yeah right. It had been horrible. He was always lonely and he his precious books weren't enough to keep him occupied. At first he had just brought someone home for the night when he got lonely. He was extremely handsome and had just the right amount of charm. He soon picked up a reputation as Centrals' resident nympho. Everyone joked with him about. They just thought that he was using his charm and looks to their fullest. Everyone but Hughes. Of course Maes knew, he could read Roy like an open book. He had taken to coming over almost everynight and they joked and laughed and had a good time. Even when he got married Maes mad a point of it to visit Roy regularly. But then he had been transferred to Eastern. And Roy was lonely again.

"Maybe I should just -- WHOAH!" His spoken reverie was interrupted by his tripping. _'I am so glad no one saw that. But what did I trip over?'_ He scooted back and gave a close inspection of what had tripped him. It was surprisingly a young boy. He looked to be somewhere in his early to mid teens though Roy could tell even with the kid being slumped over as he was that he was incredibly short. The only way thing that told Roy that he was above ten was the details on his face. Little boys didn't have that much detail. And little boys also didn't wear skin tight pants. That's what the boy was wearing. Skin tight pants that reflected the light from the street lamps and a loose, red, sleeveless shirt. His blonde hair was held back in an expert braid and...was his face flushed? In this weather? Roy reached out a hand and rested it on the kids forhead for a moment. A moment was all he needed. The boy was burning UP! Without a second thought, he picked the boy up bridle style and ran the rest of the way to his house (a good five blocks).

AN) Minus the Authors notes ( I like to talk more than most people realize) it was fairly short. For that i am sorry but that just how it turned out. Thats the ways most good stories are. There are few authors that can manipulate a story into whatever they want it to be. They are what you would call literary geniuses. I am not one of them. Well I hope you enjoy! Please reveiw! I haven't gotten a review in forever and I'm starting to get lonely! :(


End file.
